The present invention relates to an ignition device for an internal combustion engine, in particular for a gas engine, having an ignition coil, which is feedable on its primary side by a voltage source. The ignition device also has a secondary current measuring device for measuring the course of the secondary-side current and has a control device for at least temporarily controlling the primary-side voltage and/or of the primary-side current according to the measured course of the secondary-side current.
Such ignition devices are already known in the state of the art. Both the beginning and the course of the ignition process are monitored by the primary-side regulation according to the secondary-side current course in the state of the art. In real operation, however, there is repeatedly a premature extinguishing of the ignition spark of the spark plug arranged on the secondary side of the ignition coil. In order to achieve the provided combustion time of the ignition spark, it is then necessary to ignite it again.